bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheery Bjørn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830538 |no = 8372 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 77 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 22, 34, 40, 52, 58, 82, 85, 88, 91 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 10, 8, 10, 9, 20, 12, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 34, 37, 40, 43, 52, 55, 58, 61, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |bb_distribute = 7, 5, 4, 4, 7, 4, 4, 4, 7, 5, 5, 4, 16, 9, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 3, 4, 6, 3, 4, 3, 4, 6, 4, 3, 3, 4, 14, 8, 5, 4, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |ubb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 5, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 5, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 12, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In the absence of any clues to her former companion's trail, Bjørn & Linlin decided to strike out on their own. They spent many days on the road, staying off the beaten track for fear that their odd appearance would draw too much attention. After many delays (and more than a few misadventures thanks to Linlin's literal-mindedness), they finally managed to find clues to his whereabouts thanks to a young man who seemed rather eager to help them. Too eager, Bjørn grumbled, but Linlin soothed things over with a few pats and back rubs. It took quite a fair bit of searching, but at last they found the swordsman in a faraway city - and trouble quite closely behind him. They managed to beat back their pursuers with steel, heavy punches, a little magic and a special song before escaping. Quite the relief, Bjørn rumbled to himself. As Linlin joyfully reunited with her companion, Bjørn looked for the young man to give him his thanks, but it seemed that he had disappeared. While they began to travel together, a pit stop to be clean and hibernate was certainly in order... |summon = Come on, Bjørn! You already had five minutes! Ehhhh?! Five more? Give me a break, you big guy! |fusion = Yay, we're all done! We're so awesome, Bjørn! Now fo-what do you mean, you still have presents?! |evolution = Hey, Bjørn! You look grea-wait, let me fiddle with that hat...and your fur...and that box.. |hp_base = 4550 |atk_base = 2310 |def_base = 2450 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 8500 |atk_lord = 3300 |def_lord = 3500 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_anima = 9617 |rec_anima = 2702 |atk_breaker = 3598 |def_breaker = 3202 |def_guardian = 3798 |rec_guardian = 2851 |def_oracle = 3351 |rec_oracle = 3447 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Short-Minded Happiness |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & 20% boost to EXP gained |lsnote = 30% reduced BB cost, 20% chance of resisting 1 KO & 20% EXP |bb = Ooh! Right on the head! |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, negates all status ailments, critical, elemental damage and Spark damage for 3 turns & adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = 50% BB gauge fill rate boost, 30% chance of 25-30% heal when hit & 10% chance of resisting 1 KO |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Oh my! What a mark! |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Earth types for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = Fills 12 BC, heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP, 120% parameter boost to Earth types & 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 670 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = You got them, Bjørn! |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 80% chance of resisting 1 KO, 400% parameter boost & 50% instant OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |es = A Holiday Cudgel |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters for all allies, hugely boosts Zel, Karma and Item drop rates & 5% boost to EXP gained |esnote = 20% Zel, 10% Karma & 5% item drop rate |evofrom = 830537 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enhances LS's boost to EXP gain effect |omniskill2_2_note = +5% EXP, 25% EXP total (30% EXP with ES) |omniskill2_3_sp = 30 |omniskill2_3_desc = Further enhances LS's boost to EXP gain effect |omniskill2_3_note = +10% EXP, 35% EXP total (40% EXP with ES) |omniskill2_4_sp = 10 |omniskill2_4_desc = Enhances BB's BC efficacy boost effect |omniskill2_4_note = +20% boost, 70% BB fill rate total |omniskill2_5_sp = 10 |omniskill2_5_desc = Enhances BB's damage taken may slightly restore HP effect and its success rate |omniskill2_5_note = +10% chance & +5% heal when hit, 40% chance of 30-35% heal when hit total |omniskill2_6_sp = 30 |omniskill2_6_desc = Enhances probability of BB's resistance against 1 KO attack effect |omniskill2_6_note = +5%, 15% chance to resist total |omniskill2_7_sp = 20 |omniskill2_7_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost effect |omniskill2_7_note = +3 BC, fills 15 BC total |omniskill2_8_sp = 10 |omniskill2_8_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_8_note = |omniskill2_9_sp = 50 |omniskill2_9_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Fire, Water, Thunder, Light, Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill2_9_note = 120% boost |howtoget = |notes = *Cheery Bjørn & Linlin currently has the highest EXP boost in the game at 40% with enhanced Leader Skill and Extra Skill. *Extra Skill does not boost EXP gained in Summoner Arc |bazaar_1_type = Winter Token |bazaar_1_desc = Midwinter's Tale |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0014_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Winter Token |bazaar_2_desc = Of Snow and Flames *Story of Snow *Story of Flames *Story of Harmony Winter Paradise |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0026_item_icon.png |addcat = Midwinter's Tale |addcatname = Bjorn & Linlin2 }}